This invention relates generally to clutches, and more particularly, this invention relates to a slip clutch for intermittent, continuous, or overload slip, or for braking.
Slip clutch mechanisms of various constructions are used in many applications to couple a driving shaft to a driven shaft or other device, and to limit the transmitted torque. They may also be used in or as hinges to hold one device in a predetermined angular position with respect to another device, for example, the lid of a case for a laptop computer. In the latter type of uses, the slip clutches provide the function of brakes.
The prior art discloses many different slip clutch constructions using various spring arrangements to establish a slip torque between a driving and driven member to thereby limit the torque transmitted.
Some of these prior art devices are relatively complicated, requiring a large number of parts and helical springs and most are limited in the slip torque range they can provide. Also, there is a constant demand of organizations using small slip clutches for a more economical device.